There's More to Me then Just Smash
by onlygetonelife
Summary: Bruce and Tony manage to find a way of separating Bruce and Hulk. Hulk has to adjust to his new life. He will go on adventures, have a bit of romance and help save the world.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Hi guys well this has been an idea I've had for a wail stick with me for a bit you might like it… **

Science Log of Tony Stark about operation Green Split. (Notes taken by Jarvis)

Banner I'm not taking you're stupid notes

10 minutes and a talking to by Betty later…

Tony: Fine, banner you are so lucky that I'm doing this notes thing. I can see what you mean about when she gets mad, way scarier then you.

Tony: I am turning on the machine that you Bruce insisted on calibrating before we put you under (note that we sedated the subject).

Tony: Well here we go time to see if this works…

Time lapse 15 minutes

Tony: Aw, Bruce I think we miscalculated everyone seems fine but Hulk isn't how we expected. He looks of human size and like a normal dude well, excluding the greenish tint in his skin. Well you'll see.

_Jarvis prints notes. _

Tony: Jarvis take out those parts about Betty

Jarvis: Sorry sir Dr. Banner over rid my programming to take down exactly what you said on the log and not let you edit it.

Tony: Are you still logging this, then?

Jarvis: Yes sir.

Mr. Stark has stormed out of the lab.

Second copy of document printed.

End of Log of Operation Green Split.


	2. Waking Up

I remember when I first woke up; the first thing I felt was warm. It was the strangest thing because I'd never really been warm before.

Ok, I'll back up because you're probably confused. I'm Hulk, not Bruce Banner, just Hulk. If you've noticed my vocabulary is better you're not imagining it.

Somehow Tony and Bruce figured out a way to separate us, and this time it won't kill Bruce. Don't ask me the details because molecular science isn't really my thing.

Ok so, I woke up and coming into conciseness and I felt warm. I could hear Betty talking.

"Do you think it worked?" she asked.

I felt strange, like I was one hundred pounds lighter (actually true I found out later) and I wasn't angry like I usually was when I was outside Bruce's mind, aka prison.

"Betty," I heard Bruce murmur sounding slightly sedated.

He was still calling for her even after two years apart. This made me happy. I always liked Betty even when I was angry. She was perfect for Bruce but I always got in the way and that made me feel horrible, not that he knew that because I was usually just a big ball of rage when we were in contact.

I opened my eyes. It was bright at first and I blinked a few times. I was in hospital bed in a big room with white walls and gray tile floors. There were lots of people there some I recognized and others I didn't.

Steve was the first to speak. He was in what he referred to as civilian clothing basically, a striped button down shirt and khakis.

"Hello," his voice was gentle.

"Hi," I replied my voice higher than usual. Suddenly I felt self conscious because everyone had turned to look at me.

After a moment of silence Pepper stepped in. "Hun, do you know where you are?"

"No, not really," I said quietly. This was the longest coherent sentence I'd ever spoken up until that point.

Pepper sat herself on the bed.

"You're in Avenger's tower, in the infirmary," Pepper explained.

I nod.

"Do you know who you are?" asked a pretty girl with dark wavy hair and glasses.

"Yes I'm Hulk, last I checked," I replied.

She nodded and smiled saying, "I'm Darcy nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

"Why did you not use your shock magic on him as you did with me when we first met?" Thor asked.

"Cause he doesn't have your luscious locks," she replies.

Everyone laughs but me but I don't understand.

"If you want I can taze you," she joked.

"I think I'll pass." I said laughing because now I got the joke and then added, "how did you guys do this?"

"Science," said Bruce and Tony at the same time.

I laughed, "care to elaborate that's kind of broad." This was a big mistake.

Tony launching into talking about a bunch of gibberish that I'd never understand that somehow had to do with this.

When he was done I said, "Could you repeat that in English this time?"

"It's complicated but basically we're separated and this time it's permanent," Bruce explained.

I was surprised when I met Bruce's eyes because there wasn't complete hatred in them. Yes there was hatred but he seemed to be softening at the fact of how scared I was.

Yes I "The Incredible Hulk" (the name is dumb if you ask me) was scared. Suddenly I'm given my own body and told its permanent and I'm no longer under anyone else's control.

Eventually most of them cleared out, except Betty, Tony and Bruce who was also in a hospital bed.

Betty went and got two needles out of a draw. "Ok, you two I need to take blood samples."

She took Bruce's first and I had to hold back my laughter because this is literally Bruce's dream come true. Betty is playing nurse for him. Don't even ask where this came from. After he smiled enjoying it he looked at me and realized what I knew.

Not a word he mouthed as Betty took my blood sample.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Fine," I replied trying not to laugh.

"What's going on?" Tony cried.

"What do you mean Stark?" Betty replied labeling my sample.

"Bruce just mouthed 'not a word' to Hulk," Tony replied pausing for a second then saying. "You know what he's thinking. You do have a thing for girls playing nurse, I called it!"

Bruce turned bright red. Betty giggled. I laughed.

That day I realized how amazing it feels to laugh.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Tony said.

Bruce gave me a look that read we'll talk later.

"So what other little fantasies does he have?" Tony asked me.

"Sorry Tony," I say, "I don't think that's very fair to Bruce."

"Thanks," Bruce murmured. I don't think he ever thought he'd thank me.

"Aw man, seriouslyyyy," Tony whined.

"Alright, that's enough you three," Betty said, "these two need rest."

"Fine we'll have a discussion later," Tony said with a devilish simile.

"No you won't," replied Bruce.

"Watch me," Tony smiled, "Hulk when they let you out come down and have a drink." Then he left.

"You might not want to do that," Betty said.

"I won't, trust me. Maybe a coke," I reply and cringe thinking of the bad dreams Bruce still has about his father.

"Good," Betty said then she went over and kissed Bruce goodbye.

To my surprise she came over and hugged me.

To this day, I will never understand why Betty doesn't hate me. She has every reason to want me dead; I've messed with her relationship since the first moment of my existence. I am the reason that Bruce and Betty aren't married with three kids by now. I will always feel guilty for that.

When Betty left Bruce and I looked at each other for a second and then without a word he laid down. I followed his lead and did the same.

It was so strange to lie in a real bed that first day. You see when I wasn't a big green monster I was trapped in a room in Bruce's head. I made it look the way it did. It had blue walls and a window that looked out on the ocean. I'd never been to the beach at that point but Bruce had and I borrowed his memory of it to add to my room. I added a bed with a gray comforter and a wooden chest to furnish the room. Once Bruce got stressed or angry the room would fall apart because I would begin to change into the big green monster again banging on Bruce's mind trying to get out.

I shut my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of my mind and body being my own.


End file.
